Temporal Shift: Link's Galactic Journey
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Link finds himself thrown through time to a world he does not recognize and the people are even worse. Yet he has a couple of companions to help him out along the way, despite having to keep them from killing each other.
1. Chapter 1

Time: 4:22 P.M.  
Location: A realm and building outside the flow of natural time.  
Status: Unknown.

The wind howled as a storm billowed outside the castle like ruins. Within the gates of the inner sanctum were shelves upon shelves of books all of which held information of many worlds, people, places, and other beings. It is in this place where the one who watches over it all resides.

"It is far thought that time is a continuous thing, never ceasing, and always moving. Though that is not always the case. There are countless tales of time slowing, stopping, or going backwards. However that is not what has brought this up. A powerful force has awoken in the lands of Hyrule in the past and amongst the stars of the far future. Many would think that these two entirely different points would ever exist on the same timeline, yet they do. Others would never think that the flow of time would be disrupted in such a way that an individual from both points would end up being hurled across to the others world. And yet here we are seeing it happen... well I'm seeing it happen but that doesn't mean that others can. As such I have already been recording the events that have led up to this particular event."

A book is lazily lifted from one of the shelves and floats over to the man wearing grey robes. "This tells of the events that happen to Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Though there are no direct reference points I do believe that this takes part between the Twilight and the rise of an evil wind mage. Let us go back and see what has been wrought from the river of time."

* * *

Location: Hyrule Field, Faron Province.

It had been a few days since Link had been traveling across the face of the world. He had wanted to find other lands that needed saving but found none. He wanted to leave Hyrule completely but upon returning from his latest venture to escape the torment of his mind. He was set upon by the mailman.

"HEEEEEEYYY! I have a letter for Mr. Link from her Royal Highness: Princess Zelda." The mailman said as he handed the letter over to Link, The mailman turned and took off after saying his last line, "And now back to mail."

Link opened the letter and read what it entailed.

_Link since you've been trying to escape what has transpired last year, I think that I have found what you have been looking for. Head for Labrynna something is going on there. Stop by the Great Maku Tree to find out what is going on._

_Sincerely, Zelda _

Link folded the letter back up before putting it in his pack. He had just gotten back from a land where there was a creature called Malladus, who was sealed away within the Spirit Tower which was maintained by a series of tracks imbued with magic. Link, having nothing better to do while in Hyrule, headed for the port, which had been built over a few months. Upon arriving he bought supplies for the trip as well as paid the fare for passage to Labrynna.

It took a few weeks to get there but upon arriving he disembarked from the ship and was immediately dragged to a building close by. Once inside there was a guy behind a counter, on either side of which were a red and blue jar. "Welcome, welcome. My name is Vasu. I am the local jeweler in this town please forgive the roughness of my over enthusiastic friend. It seems that they sensed some strange and powerful artifact when you got off the ship. If you do not mind may I take a look at it?"

Link looked at the jeweler for a moment and was about to leave but was blocked by two snakes, one red the other blue. Link was about to draw his sword but wound up getting the feeling that his pack was three items lighter.

"A dominion rod, a rare artifact of magic indeed, but these other two emit a foreboding aura that I've never sensed before." Vasu said just as Link turned around.

"You should feel terrified of those two artifacts." Link said as he reached out and took both of them. "They are both artifacts of powerful magic that can or could bring ruin to an entire land." He held the two items, one was a pieced together Twilit helmet and the other was the Wolf Crystal.

"Ah very interesting. I may be able to combine the power of all three items into a ring... if you would like." Vasu said taking note of Link's fierce gaze.

"It would free up some space in my pack... In fact I have another item to add to those." Link said as he dug out a small pieced together fragment of a black mirror. "I've carried these items with me everywhere I've gone. This mirror fragment took me the longest to put together. Would you know how hard it is to put together pieces of glass the size of a grain of sand?" He looked at Vasu for a moment.

"As a matter of fact I would. Very tedious. So you want me to make a ring for you out of these things?" Vasu asked.

"Yeah. I'm still keeping them with me though but having an alternate item that holds all four will be just as useful if I were to lose all of them." Link said as he placed the three Twili artifacts on the counter.

"Hmm well I'm afraid that there is much more material here for more than just a ring. Tell you what give me some time and I will have something even better than a ring for you when you come back." Vasu said examining the items.

"Fair enough, I've got something else to take care of anyways. I'm supposed to go and talk to the Maku Tree." Link said as he turned to leave.

"Ah very well carry on traveler. The Maku tree, she loves to talk so most likely by the time you get back to me I'll have the item finished." Vasu said as he got to work with the four items. Link nodded and left the Jeweler to his work and headed north, according to the map that had been included in the letter Zelda had given him, The Great Maku Tree would be a little ways north of where he was now.

It didn't take long till he was at the gate to the Maku Tree's grove. He looked at the nearby sign which read 'Gate to Maku Tree closed take alternate path instead.' Link shook his head and entered the cave but drew the Master Sword anyways. He didn't expect any real danger considering but proceeded with caution. He climbed a set of stair and came out in the grove of the Maku Tree. Upon first glance it just looked like a giant tree. Link walked in front of the tree and looked at it for a moment.

As he stared he heard a voice speak. "Oh. A visitor come to speak with me." A female voice said before the tree shifted slightly to reveal a face. "Welcome." A smile graced the lips of the face of the Maku Tree which was a bit odd but not to disturbing. "Might I ask why you've..." She trailed off upon seeing Link's appearance and something went through her mind as a distant and forgotten memory entered her thoughts. She stayed her tongue so as to not cause such an instance as this to become awkward. Instead she continued what she had originally began to say. "Might I ask why you've come to see me?" She said not able to with hold a slight lilting tone in her voice.

Link smirked as he had caught the tone but dismissed it. Instead he chose to state his reason for being there. "I've come here by request of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I was told that something was going on here." Link said

After he said this he saw a pained look come upon the Maku Tree's face. "You're right... there is something going on here. There is a temple nearby that is dedicated to the Oracle of Time. I sense that something is happening there. It feels like someone is trying to gain the power to control Time, and I have no doubt that they will be headed to holodrum to steal the power over the Seasons. Please if you have been sent here it must be because of what is transpiring now. You must go now if you are to stop this being."

The gates opened shortly after and Link left with a high sense of urgency and speed in his step. He stopped by the jewelers quickly and was gifted with the sight of a few items.

"Ah welcome back. I just finished the final item. Seeing as you are in a hurry I shall make this as fast as I can." Vasu said as he laid each item out on the counter. He moved his hand to the first ring. "I call this The Wolf's Ring. For more than one reason of course. It grants you the speed and ferocity of a wolf, it may also allow for the transformation into one but I am not sure." Vasu moved over to a pair of gauntlets, "These two gloves have two different abilities. One I call the Dominion Glove, you should be able to wake sleeping statues with it. The other I call the Twilight Glove, for some reason it constantly emits an eerie light. Gives me the creeps." He then moved over to an Amulet. "I call this the Mirror Amulet. It should help in deflecting various magics." Vasu stopped to catch his breath and shiver at the eerie shroud that filled the air. "Since you are new to this land I will throw in a few things extra. Take this Ring Box with you and take this extra ring as well. I call it the Arcane Ring. While wearing it you should be able to use magic, which I can sense a bit flowing from you as it is. Also as a special bonus. You can wear both the Wolf's ring and the Arcane ring at the same time." Vasu said while Link took the items that had been crafted.

After taking the items Link left the jewelers place and headed to the shrine that he was told to head towards. He managed to find the shrine and sure enough there was someone standing in front of it. They seemed to be in the middle of chanting some kind of spell, which would prove their downfall for Link. Using as much stealth as possible he decided to give the new items a test run. First the Wolf's Ring, to which he felt the familiar ferocity of the wolf rush through him. Next was the Dominion glove and the Twilight glove, He didn't really feel much from them but would find out in due time. He then put on the Arcane Ring and felt a surge of energy flow to his hands. Lastly he put on the Mirror Amulet and felt a jolt rush through both shoulders and arms to the gauntlets and the rings. It felt as if the five items were connected now.

Shuddering from the flow of magic that rushed through him, Link quietly drew his sword from it's scabbard. Then without so much of a sound he rushed the mage. "Not so fast boy." The mage said before Link was hit with an invisible force. Link fell to the ground but got back to his feet and examined his opponent. "I don't have the time to deal with someone like you." the mage said as he returned to his chanting.

Link smirked and said, "Then make time." Link rushed the mage once again, which irked the mage a bit. The mage sent a bolt of lightning towards Link, which Link managed to evade with ease. At this point Link was close enough to the mage and managed to catch him across the right side.

"You insolent little..." The mage yelled in rage. "This will be the death of you." The mage threw a fire ball at Link, which he hit with his sword. The mage saw this and knocked it back towards Link. Link only smirked as he drew back and hit the sword with a fierce blow. The flames went black and radiated twilit particles as it rushed back to the mage. The fire ball made contact with the mage who got back to his feet even angrier than before but also a bit scared.

"Where did you learn such magic?" The mage asked warily. This question confused Link but he answered with a ruse. "The Twilight Realm." Which wasn't really that far from the actual truth. "Such magic is practically forbidden and yet you use it openly. Are you a dark mage who seeks the same power I do?" The mage asked. Link shook his head and took his stance, "No I'm no mage I've just learned a few tricks from a companion who went with me on a journey to save Hyrule... and her own realm as well." Link said as he began rushing the mage who charged up a bolt of lightning.

"Very interesting. You must mean the Twilight Princess." The mage said with a slight hiss as he released the lightning bolt at Link.

Link had rushed for the mage when he had said 'Twilight Princess' Unfortunately this was part of the mage's plan and Link was hit by the lightning bolt that was sent towards him. Thankfully part of the spell was reflected back to the mage and the other seemed to get absorbed into the other items, which caused Link's speed to increase. He even had a feral snarl on his face as he crouched to the ground, his sword behind him while his other hand was on the ground. In a blinding rush the mage was hit again and sent hurling into the shrine, where something seemed to shatter around the entire shrine.

The mage picked himself up off the ground and was speaking angrily. "ARG That smarts. But I have to say, Thank you for breaking the barrier." The mage walked over to a pedestal upon which rested a harp. The mage was walking towards the Harp but was thrown aside by Link who had begun running after the mage had said 'thank you'.

"Urah... Gah... I'll have you know BOY that power will be MINE!" The mage spat angrily while drawing upon another spell. Link rushed the mage again but was caught by the spell and sent flying backwards. Link lay on the ground in a crumpled heap and watched as the mage walked towards the pedestal again. "Finally. The power to control time is mine at last." The mage said with a slight sadistic tone to his voice, "and with it I shall be rid of pests like you once and for all." The mage said as he looked at link and began chanting. "Transcend the flow of time. Open a gate through time to a point where this would be hero would perish." sure enough the spell worked and a rift through time opened. The mage walked over to Link and laughed before using another spell to levitate Link into the air. Link was then hurled into the time vortex.

"Finally rid of that fool. Now to take control over the seasons. With the two combined I could bring misery to all." The mage said as he was engulfed in a bright light and was gone.

* * *

"Now... Link seems to have failed. But forget not that there is a second part of this story which must be told separately so as to not cause confusion between the two. I shall tell it to you in due time but know this. Link is soon to find himself in a worse state than he is now." The man says in a haunting tone.

* * *

**Leave a review if you enjoyed this first chapter of this story. It's an idea that I and some friends came up with so yeah like I said. leave a review please. Also in said review. Tell me what you think will happen next.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like he was falling into a pit that never ended. All around him seemed to be a mixture of clouds, darkness, fire, and starlight. In the distance he could have sworn he saw a blue box flying around. He blinked his eyes and it was gone, deciding that it was an illusion of this portal, Link focused on the one thing that was constant himself. So far it seemed that the Mirror Amulet was keeping him in one piece while in this vortex, or whatever it was. Suddenly he felt a pulse from the Master Sword, to which he promptly drew it from the scabbard on his back. He looked at the sword for a moment till he heard a faint echoing voice that sounded female in tone coming from it.

"Nng... M-master?" It said as if the being to whom the voice belonged to had been asleep. "Is that you master?" suddenly a light blue being rose from the sword. Acting on instinct Link caught the being before she could collapse. As he looked at this strange being the clouds of darkness and fire suddenly stopped. The being before him began to shine bright just as the Master Sword was shining bright. Link looked around and shivered slightly as an eerie feeling crept over his skin. He looked up from he the strange being before hearing something. As he listened to the sound he noted it as humming. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The humming soon stopped as someone spoke.

"If it's not one thing it's another huh wolf boy." Midna said as she walked towards Link, who stood and turned towards her. She was in her true twili form and was walking towards him with the grace of royalty. He managed a smile before she was standing before him, "What? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Link smiled more and said, "No I have words to say but all would fall short of saying how beautiful you really are."

Midna smirked before taking on a more serious tone. "I wasn't brought here by chance at all, of this I am sure." Midna then looked at the spirit like being and knew, from some ancient texts that were in the library of her palace, who it was. Or at the least what it was. The female spirit being was the spirit of the Master Sword. At that moment the being awoke and saw Midna looking down at her as was Link.

"M-master..." The being spoke. "Analyzing targets... Identified. Midna, Princess of the Twilli and current ruler of the Twilight Realm. Link, Ordon ranch hand rendered hero through fates..." She was cut off by Midna

"Alright hold up there. Who are you exactly?" Midna said with ferocity and authority.

"I am Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword created by the Goddess Hylia during the First Age. I was created to guide the first hero of the goddess so he could eventually become strong enough so as to bring an end to the darkness that was Demise. Though upon his defeat he cursed the land so that a new embodiment of evil would rise up to spread destruction."

"Alright. That's good and you seem to already know both of us." Midna said just as the vortex around them began to pulse. Fi fell to the floor just as Midna dropped to her knees. Link on the other hand groaned in frustration as he tried to maintain a hold on his inventory and his current gear. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as the vortex pulsed again breaking the seal over his pack and causing all the items to practically spill out only to swirl into the depths of the vortex where they vanished. He held fast to the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield and managed to maintain his hold on both but bore witness to a near horrifying turn of events.

Midna had fully collapsed as had Fi but within an instant both of the shot up and screamed as if in pure agony. Their bodies began to flash before becoming two figures of light. Midna being a cloudy mist of Twilit particles and electricity while Fi appeared as a bright blue iridescent form that soon seemed to be on fire. The two forms of light seemed to shoot around the vortex for a short time but both collided together and merged. What formed from the mixed energy Link could have passed out if he hadn't already been preoccupied.

Midna and Fi had merged some how and the singular being standing there had Midna's royal robes and cyan runes while also having Fi's purple sleeves and the gem stone in the middle of the chest. It was the face that was interesting in the end. The appearance was that of Midna but the eyes were Fi's yet the coloration seemed to shift from amber/red to light blue before settling on the amber/red with a slight tinting of light blue.

"Oh... This can't be good." The being said in both of their voices to which resulted in, "Agreed." also the same way. Then it was distinctly one voice speaking, "Ok if we're gonna be stuck this way then we need to figure out a way to distinguish between who's talking." This voice was obviously Midna.

"We may be able to use the color of our eyes to make the determination." Fi said, which the eyes had switched to being light blue.

The eyes then switched to amber/red. "I think we can work with that. We may need a name while as the same being." Midna's voice said.

"Fair enough. I shall propose the name Farore, goddess of courage." Fi's voice said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Din, due to the fact that we are both powerful." Midna's voice suggested.

At this Link lost hold of the Master Sword and the Hylian shield before throwing his suggestion out. "Why not something better. How about Aura? A name that is fitting because I can sense a powerful aura from you."

"Aura... Sounds like a decent name. We accept." Aura said with a nod. Just then the vortex pulsed again and both Link and Aura were sent flying into the depths where they flew from it and into a metal wall. Link passed out but Aura managed to meld with his shadow just before she too passed out.

It was at this moment that two soldiers with a gold star emblem on their armor walked up. The large metal doors that the person slammed into opened revealing a general.

"What's going on here? We have reports of an incoming Space Pirate attack and you two are just standing around?" the general questioned.

The first soldier spoke up saying, "This person slammed into the gate sir. Shall we take him to the holding cells for questioning?"

"What do you think. OF COURSE you should take him to the holding cell." The general said.

"MMM that's just not right. I hated that general back on the Bottled Ship and I STILL hate him now." A large muscled soldier said staring at the camera feed.

"Don't worry Anthony besides you saw what happened before those soldiers arrived right?"

"Yeah, that woman who landed on top of that guy seemed to merge with his shadow." Anthony said, "I saw it, Madeline, but honestly. I still don't believe it."

"I should be getting back to the lab and you should return to your quarters. After your last encounter with that general you were confined to them... remember?" Madeline Bergman said as she turned from the screen of the camera feed.

"Yeah. I know this though. We are getting out of this dump as soon as we possibly can. If we can do so without that pain in the..." Anthony held back his words before continuing, "... general knowing the better."

"Well enough but we should hold off till we get a solid plan together. Besides this facility is on lock down due to the incoming attack." Madeline said before leaving.

Anthony remained sitting at the desk where the security camera video screens were displayed. "Yeah... We should have a solid plan... Maybe that new guy can help us out." Anthony said thinking to himself out loud before getting to his feet and heading for his quarters.

*meanwhile*

Link was literally man handled to the holding cells and thrown into the one at the far end where the energy field rose up to keep the prisoner contained. Link remained laying on the cold hard metal floor and the cell completely oblivious as to what had happened. However there was something interesting going on in his head.

Link was floating in a black void and with him were Midna, in her imp form, and Fi.

"So this is weird." Link said breaking the silence.

"Must be the result of the both of us being merged and having melded into your shadow." Midna offered.

"I would suspect so. This ability may prove useful sometime in the future." Fi stated looking around.

"We either way it doesn't matter. I'm out cold at the moment and have no clue when I will regain consciousness. So in the mean time let's share some history shall we? Starting with Fi." Link suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides we've only had a brief introduction earlier and if we're going to be working together we should get to know each other a little better." Midna stated.

* * *

**And now we have a twist to the whole thing. Midna and Fi appeared and merged together. So... hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if so leave a review and stay tuned for future chapters... I had the worst time figuring out how to get this one past Fi appearing and Midna showing up... Speech styles and all ya know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright people I know I threw in a concept that could get confusing. The eye color change of Aura to determine if Fi or Midna is speaking... **

**Amber/red = Midna**

**Light blue = Fi**

**but even still it will get confusing.**

* * *

It seemed like ages had passed while they talked about their past but in actuality it had only been a hour. It was at this time that Midna and Fi vanished from the black void and Link did as well.

He let out a groan as he reached a hand up to his face and covered it. He removed his hand and opened his eyes and saw Aura sitting on a cot that was set into the wall of the small room he was in. Link let out another groan as he got to his feet and took note that whom ever threw him into this cell was not gentle about it. It felt as if he had been thrown into the wall five times. He stretched and popped his back before looking around his surroundings. He took note that he was in a prison cell of some kind.

"It's about time you woke up." Aura said in Midna's voice. "Seems that where ever we are they threw us into this cell."

"Yeah seems that way." Link said as he looked around. He noted the blue energy field over the doorway and touched it only to get shocked by it.

"That won't do you any good boy." Said a male voice from a cell to the right of his. "These energy fields are electrified and also set on their own power source. If you're trying to figure a way out then you're out of luck. Only way to get out of here is in a body bag or when they drag you out for questioning."

"I've gotten out of worse situations." Link said to the stranger as he looked around his cell even more. "Besides I've got a couple friends who are able to help me out." He noted a strange bit of furniture in the back corner. He kinda figured what it was for and did not go towards it. Looking around more he noted that all the walls were indeed metal but down near the floor was a rather small grate. He knelt down near the vent and heard the wind whining from it. "and I think that I've found my way out."

"If you're thinking of using the air vent then don't bother. Those passage ways are so narrow that not even the galaxies greatest bounty hunter, Samus Aran, can fit through them in her Morph ball form. Though there is no telling if she wouldn't be able to with out her Power Suit." the stranger said.

Link walked over to the energy field and spoke, "How is it that you know so much about these cells?"

"I built them. The federation came to me and commissioned me to build a small prison facility for them on this planet. Once it was built they threw me in here and erased the minds of those who helped in the construction of it. You ask me I think that..." there was a hiss of air at the far end of the corridor which prompted the stranger to go silent. "listen you want out I get it but if you do where would you go?" the stranger whispered.

Footsteps sounded from the far end and were getting closer as the faint clink of boot on metal sounded. The sound was getting closer and closer which prompted Aura to meld into Link's shadow once more. The foot steps stopped in front of Link's cell. Link looked at the being and noted that they were a guard of some kind.

"You. You're coming with me." The guard said.

Link understood the statement and stayed his ground. He swiftly looked at the guards bearing and noted that they were not carrying anything that would prove useful for him to make an escape.

*"Link... I notice that you have one item on you that did not get sucked away by that vortex. Like wise the guards didn't take it from you when they threw you in here."* Fi's voice said in his mind.

Slightly confused by this he was wondering what it was but decided not to show it. Soon the energy field was dropped and the guard walked in. Link was grabbed and unceremoniously dragged from the cell to an interrogation room.

"My the gods watch over you friend." The stranger said. "Once someone goes into one of those interrogation rooms they never leave the same."

As Link was being dragged he only smiled and held up his right hand and said, "The Goddesses are on my side."

Upon noticing the triple triangle the stranger stepped away from the energy field and began muttering to himself. Link didn't catch any of what was said and didn't worry about it at all. Soon he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable metal chair and he was also chained to a similarly uncomfortable table. He could have broke the chains that held him but was wanting to find out what was going on. Eventually a guard brought a box in and placed it on the table. From the box the guard brought out five items. Link could look at both guards and tell that their mental stability had dropped just from touching the Wolf Ring, Twilight Glove, and Mirror Amulet. They had gotten a glimpse of what power the items could bring them but were equally afraid of them as well.

"Alright. We've been silent for too long. I think it's time to start asking questions." The first guard said.

"Agreed." The second replied before the door opened and a tall bulky person walked in.

"I'll take it from here boys. You two get on outta here."

"Yes sir lieutenant Higgs." both guards said and saluted before leaving the room.

Once the room was empty of both guards this soldier walked over to something in the wall.

"Alright. We're not being recorded and no one knows what we are saying." the man said in a deep voice. He removed his helmet and sat in the chair across from Link. "Names Higgs... Anthony Higgs. What's yours?"

Link measured this Anthony Higgs guy and determined that he was an alright guy. "Link. My name's Link."

"Link huh? Peculiar name." Anthony said. "You know. That name must have been really popular in the past. When a friend of mine joined the Federation army she presented a form of courage unlike anyone I had ever known. I got curious and decided to look into her ancestry. Rodney and Virgina Aran were her parents obviously but further back seemed to reveal some peculiar details. It seemed that the further back I went the stranger things got. Now the details of her lineage was rather unusual her parents and their parents all the way back a hundred generations were listed anything further back just seemed like corrupt data. Least that's what every computer tech's said it may have been."

Link listened intently to what was being said and laid his hands flat on the table. In doing so he revealed the triple triangle emblem on the back of his right hand. Anthony saw the emblem and smiled slightly before continuing.

"But you know what? I never bought it for a second. The reason why is because that very same emblem on your hand showed up on anything further back. Thing is this questioning isn't about lineage or anything of the sort. The real questions are soon to come but first. What are these items here?"

Link held up his hands for a moment before placing them back on the table. He was about to speak when Anthony removed the chains that were binding him to the chair and table. Curiously Link looked at Anthony and wondered what he was doing but rubbed his wrists for a moment before saying anything.

"Each of these items are special in the regards that they are imbued with ancient power. Speaking of you might want to talk to those two guards from earlier because no normal person can handle three of these items and survive without something happening. The three items are." At this Link started pointing at the items. "The Wolf Ring, crafted by a skilled craftsman in Labrynna from a crystal that was made from dark magics. The Twilight Glove was crafted from a powerful relic of a race of people known as the Twili. The Twilit helmet fragments changed innocent creatures into ferocious beasts. The last item is the Mirror Amulet. As had the helmet fragments done so did the Mirror Pieces. They transformed innocent beings and creatures into senseless beast."

"Alright. You do realize what you are saying would seem crazy to most people right?" Anthony said.

"Yeah I know." Link replied, "Then again you are not most people are you? You've seen some pretty strange things happen before."

"You got that right. Samus Aran was always around when those things happened." Anthony said with a laugh, "Well why are you unaffected by them? When you were found you were wearing all of them."

"That's because I've come into contact with them in the past and have learned to keep control of my own mind so that it does not become corrupted." Link replied as he picked up the Wolf Ring. "A friend of mine from a long time ago used to tease me and call me 'Wolf boy' do you want to know why?"

*"And I still call you that _wolf boy._"* Midna's voice said in his head with emphasis on 'wolf boy' Link only smiled slightly.

"Sure why would this friend of yours call you 'wolf boy'?" Anthony asked.

"There are a few reasons but one of them was because when I was in a fight I fought with the ferocity of a wolf. I scaled my opponent, measured their skill, calculated my odds against them, and determined if I had what it would take to bring them down." Link said "Even now, me with no weapon, I see about thirteen ways that I can put you on the floor. Five of those ways you throw me into the wall shortly after the rest... well..." Link trailed off.

"I take it that you're a renowned warrior where you're from." Anthony said with a slight edge.

"I was... and am. Though the last battle I got into wound up throwing me into some kind of vortex. When I came to I was here and all my stuff was gone." Link said as he walked around the table to block the view of it from the silver mirror. After spending a lot of time in the presence of someone from the Shadows, Link had picked up on a few tricks. One of those was being able to tell when there were unseen eyes behind a wall.

"Alright well." Anthony began as he moved to put the items away but stopped as he remembered what Link had said earlier. He then used his helmet to rake the items back into the box. "I guess that's all we can get right? There is one question that my current CO wants to know. Why did you show up when there is an incoming Space Pirate attack?"

Link looked at Anthony for a moment, "Space Pirates?"

"You don't know of these creature do you... I can figure from your attire that where ever you are from they don't get much in visitors." Anthony said placing the lid on the box and turning away from it. At that instant a swirl of twilit particles rose from the box and melded into Link's shadow. The particles went unnoticed by everyone and nothing would seem amiss. "Well that being the case I suppose you can be taken back to your cell. I'll call a guard."

Eventually Link was taken back to his cell where he walked around a little bit till he was certain the coast was clear.

"Alright Aura you can come out now, and bring the items with you." Link said as a smirk came to his face.

"Awe how did you know that I managed to grab them?" Aura said in Midna's voice. Link stared back at the amber red eyes that belonged to the Twilight Princess before deciding to respond.

"I know you too well. You want to keep powerful artifacts out of the hands of those who do not know how to use them without going insane." Link said.

"Good point wolf boy." Aura replied while reaching beneath her cloak to bring forth the aforementioned items. "Here they are."

"Thank you." Link said as he took each item and put it on. The last to go on was the Mirror Amulet and once it was on he felt a tingle race through his body. "Now to figure out a proper way to get out of here."

*Meanwhile with Anthony Higgs*

It had been a few hours since he had questioned that Link fellow to which nothing was really revealed. Anthony Higgs was back in his quarters and sitting at the desk he had.

"He has to be hiding something. I just know it." Anthony muttered to himself, "He seemed like he wanted to take those items back. I don't blame him. Those two guards were acting a bit strange after they left the room."

Anthony kept trying to figure out what Link was hiding but kept coming up short.

*Back with Link*

"We've already determined that there is no full way to get out of this cell right?" Link asked Aura.

"I predict that there is a 0.1% chance of escape." Aura said but in Fi's voice.

"ARG! WILL YOU QUIT WITH THAT VOICE STYLE!" Aura yelled with Midna's voice.

"Both of you quit." Link said as he walked over to the grate that the wind was coming from. The spacing of the metal bars was too close for him to get a good grip on them but he had another idea. He stood to his full height and held out the hand that he had the Twilight glove on as well as the Arcane Ring. He pointed at the grate but nothing happened.

"Midna, could you supply me with a little power?" Link asked.

"I could but... whoa Link. When did you learn to use magic?" Aura asked. "Much less Twili magic."

"Why do you ask?" Link asked.

"We can feel the energy flowing around you." Both Fi and Midna said. Link only smiled.

"I began self teaching myself some time after you left. You don't want to know what happened to the Arbiters Grounds." Link said as he kept pointing at the grate.

"Alright, but you do know that you probably went against the rules of the goddesses right?" Aura said.

"I still have the Triforce of Courage on my right hand so. I think I might have been meant to learn some twili magic." Link replied, "Now how about that bit of power?"

"Very well. Just be careful." Aura said sending a bit of energy to Link. That very energy got turned into a small sphere at the tip of Link's finger and soon flew from his finger tip to the grate where he began burning off the pieces that held it on. The grate came loose and clattered to the floor noisily. "There's our way out." Link said with a smile, "Unfortunately I think I might need to be in wolf form for this." with that said he drew the Wolf Crystal from the hidden space and held it in his hand. "Sadly this thing has lost it's power over the years and seems completely broken."

"Non-sense let me see that." Aura said taking the crystal and channeling a bit of Twili energy into it. "You won't have a lot of time in wolf form but it's the best that I could do." With that said Link touched the crystal and was transformed into a wolf.

He then crawled into the tunnel that was uncovered by the grate on the floor. Aura melded into his shadow as he crawled his way to a cross section where the tunnel widened out enough for him to crawl through in his normal form, which he reverted to shortly after getting to the cross section.

"Alright we got this far let's see where this leads us." Link said quietly and began crawling through the metal tunnel.

* * *

**This chapter may not have been that great but I did the best I could considering... Anyways hope you enjoy it next chapter will be coming soon.**


End file.
